User talk:FireDragonArmy
Hi FireDragonArmy -- we are excited to have Just Between Wikis as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi , I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 00:29, 24 October 2008 (UTC) CSS Answering your question on wikia:User talk:Eulalia459678: the styles are defined in CSS, see MediaWiki:Common.css@MA. note the class="nav-simple". in their CSS, search for nav-simple, you will need those for it to work (or just copy/paste it where it's used, but if it's in heavy use you'll probably want to use CSS) -- Sixorish 13:37, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Font color is probably because your default skin isn't the same as theirs, you can change the font color by replacing the tr+th in CSS: table.nav-simple tr th { background: #000000 url(http://images.wikia.com/memoryalpha/eo/images/f/f7/MA_page_bar.png) repeat-x; text-align: center; color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; } :This will change the text color to white, but it will also change any text in the other 's... But seeing as how you only have links in there, that should overwrite the font color. If not, x should work also -- Sixorish 14:49, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :In regards to the "I'm getting boxes in some, in others not", what do you mean? can you provide a screenshot or something along those lines? have you cleared your cache? It works for me. -- Sixorish 14:51, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, I think I misunderstood you, what do you mean by "the red"? font color or background? -- Sixorish 15:01, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, Thanks for the help already. What I meant was that the titles in this http://justbetween.wikia.com/wiki/Template:JB-Season1 (the top line where it says title, episode,...) that should be red like here http://justbetween.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SFpostrank (where it says officer candidates and stuff). I'm not even totally sure its controlled by the same part in the CSS. Forget about what I said about the boxes, that was a mistake of mine. LOL That's working fine, just looked wrong in one place. FireDragonArmy 15:14, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, that's a different class, so: table.grey { border: 1px solid #666; background-color: #222222; color: #FFFFFF; } table.grey tr th, table.grey thead tr th { color: #FFFFFF; background: #000000 url(http://images.wikia.com/memoryalpha/eo/images/f/f7/MA_page_bar.png) repeat-x; text-align: left; font-weight: bold; } table.grey td { border: 1px outset #888888; } ::::This is taken from theirs, assuming you want it exactly like theirs. -- Sixorish 15:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Super, thanks its all working now. Can't thank you enough. This had been driving me mad for weeks. Eventually I will change a lot of things to look different from MA. I just wanted everything up and running before I started working on a more unique look for the Just Between Wikis. There will be plenty of time for that later. Now its more about making the wiki user friendly. But anyway, thanks a million for the help. FireDragonArmy 15:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :If you don't mind, could you replace #content in the CSS with something well, not named content..? content is the ID of a division in cologneblue skin (and maybe some others), so that styling is effecting pretty much every page.. (see this for example). -- Sixorish 16:18, 5 November 2008 (UTC) namespace and template Ok, new namespace is named "Wonderwand" http://justbetween.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=&namespace=112, and early version of the template is at Template:Gateway --Uberfuzzy 06:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Template Hiya; JSharp fixed the template issue.--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 21:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey FiredragonArmy, it's Ciara06. Thanks for all the help you've given and whatnot. I'm still learning how to do everything on Wikia so any changes you need to make are fine because I know I'll get things wrong. Heck I'm not even sure if I'm putting this message in the right place lol, but I want to thank ya for making a wikia for this series, I'm addicted to it and it's nice to know I'm not the only one ^.^ Have a good day, Ciara06 Hi I am a fan as well and I was very excited to find this Wikia. I will try to contribute but someone will need to check my english. Feel free to correct any mistake. Thanks a lot for all Gina's fan Kadyan